Aegean Love
by Sadik Adnan
Summary: Turkey finds Greece sleeping on the beach. TurkeyxGreece, PWP. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N:** Basically, this is completely PWP. Smut. Yaoi. Meaning BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read. And it's rated M for a reason. Just in case you clicked on this without realizing that already…

Pairing is TurkeyxGreece, because I like them. They need more love D: Screw GreecexJapan. (But not literally, of course…)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei does. If I did, Turkey would probably appear more D: He needs more appearances…

And for anyone who doesn't know, the Aegean is the sea between Greece and Turkey.

------------

Heracles liked beaches. When the weather was nice, anyways. Today, it was about as perfect as it could be. It was warm, but not too hot. There was a cool breeze, but not strong enough to blow sand up off the ground and into his face. He had just found a nice spot to curl up for a nap. All of his cats were there, too, to cuddle with. (Well, he wasn't sure if it was actually all of them, since he never bothered to count. But there were a lot of them.) And the sunset was gorgeous. The evening seemed perfect. Of course, that couldn't last long. But he would enjoy it while it lasted.

And, just as he had expected, the peace was soon shattered. He was first awoken from his nap when his cats started hissing. Right as he was about to look to see what the matter was, a shadow crossed over him. He looked up to see a rather unwelcome face – Turkey. Well, he didn't _actually_ see Turkey's face, since he had his mask on, but it was a very unwelcome sight nonetheless.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Greece asked accusingly. He had really been enjoying his nap, and now _that bastard_ had come and ruined it. Even if Turkey were to leave now, he would still have trouble falling asleep again. Well, that probably wasn't really true, but it was still a very unwelcome disturbance.

"I should be askin' _ya_ that. I've been comin' here for a while now. So what are ya doin' on my beach?" Turkey didn't look all that happy, but then suddenly an idea seemed to strike him. He smiled quite evilly. "Well, since yer on my beach, I guess I can take some _payment_, hmm?" He pulled his own heavy jacket off. (Why he had still been wearing it on such a nice day as this was beyond Greece, but it was gone now.) "So, Heracles, hows about ya stand up and come over here?"

Greece, of course, wouldn't comply with anything Turkey said. Why should he listen to that bastard, anyways? How could he even say this was _his_ beach? So thinking, Greece once again curled up and tried to go to sleep. This, as it turned out, was a mistake. Sadiq leaned down and roughly pulled Heracles up.

"No fair, tryin' ta go ta sleep again. Ya think I'd let ya do somethin' like that? Well, think again." The older man then proceeded to rip Greece's shirt off. Greece let out an involuntary gasp at the sudden feel of the wind on his now exposed chest.

"Lovely skin ya got, hmm?" Sadiq ran his fingers up Greece's side, stopping only once he had reached the younger man's nipples. He pulled sharply, drawing another gasp from Heracles.

"S-stop, you bastard." Greece managed to get out through gritted teeth.

"Why? Ya like it, doncha? Don't deny it. I can _see_ ya do." Greece, whose face had already been a rather delicate shade of pink, quickly became a much brighter red. Turkey continued to twist the nipple he had grasped, causing the Greek to blush even further.

Then, unexpectedly, Sadiq leaned forward and pressed his lips to Heracles'. He forced his tongue into the other's mouth, moving it and exploring throughout. If Heracles had been able to think straight, he might have bitten down, but between the continued twirling of his nipple and this new invasion of his mouth, he was feeling quite overwhelmed, and instead returned by pushing his own tongue into Sadiq's mouth. Their tongues intertwined, feeling each other, tasting each other. They continued this way for what seemed like quite a while, but was in fact merely seconds. When Sadiq pulled back, he smirked, watching the younger man pant, trying to regain his breath.

"See? Ya do like it. Now, why don't we try somethin' a bit _more_ fun, hmm? Ya'd enjoy that, wouldn't ya?" As Sadiq finished saying that, Heracles found himself pushed onto the sand, with the still smiling Turkey above him.

"…No…" he muttered, although it sounded half-hearted, even to him. Turkey only grinned wider.

"I see. So then, shall we begin?" Without waiting for a reply, Turkey returned to playing with the younger man's nipples. But now, instead of merely using his fingers, he bit down and sucked. Greece gasped. It hurt a bit, but more than that was the pleasure it brought.

Following this, Sadiq moved up, kissing and biting Heracles on his neck, along his collarbone, then working his way farther down. He used his fingers, too, skillfully moving them and touching Greece in such ways that made him shudder. He marveled at the fact that such a large man could have hands so gentle if he chose to. He could feel his erection growing, and from only this, so far merely a game of touch. That, however, couldn't last. He could see a hunger in Turkey's face, and the older man was steadily moving lower on Greece's body.

Soon he arrived at Heracles' pants. Quickly he pulled down the offending material, throwing them off into the gathering darkness. Greece, now fully unclothed, looked up defiantly at the man above him. He was returned with only a smirk.

Turkey moved his hand down to touch Greece's already rather large erection. "Gettin' pretty hard already, are we? Well, ya can expect more now, hmm?" Reaching down, he started pulling the cock towards his mouth.

"W-Wait." Turkey looked up at the sound of Heracles' voice. "S-Sadiq. Your mask. Off. P-Please."

"Heey, ya said my name! Well, since ya asked so nicely, I guess I can." With that, he used his free hand to pull off the mask that he was always wearing. Greece couldn't quite see too clearly in the twilight, but the face revealed from under the mask seemed rather attractive, handsome in fact. Not that he hadn't expected Turkey to be attractive from what could be seen under the mask, but the fact that he felt himself so drawn to this face, despite their long history of fighting and animosity, was what really surprised him.

His thinking at this point, however, was interrupted when he felt the other's mouth close around his tip. He let out a moan, and, seemingly taking this as encouragement to keep going, Sadiq began licking along Heracles' length. Each lick was accompanied by another moan from the younger man. After licking over the entire length of Heracles' cock, Sadiq then pulled it into his mouth. He sucked on it, taking it farther into his throat.

This was almost as much as Greece could bear. "A-Ah, S-Sadiq, hurry …"

Sadiq immediately stopped and took his mouth off. "Well, we don't want ya comin' too soon, now do we? So, I think it's about time for the next part. _This_ is where it _really_ gets fun, hmm?" Hastily, he pulled his own pants off. Heracles could see that he wasn't the only hard one. Turkey, too, was fully erect. Heracles pushed his hips up, bringing their erections together. Sadiq gasped. But he quickly recovered, and continued by forcing a finger into Greece's opening. Now it was Heracles' turn to gasp as Sadiq pushed the finger in. Sadiq was grinning wolfishly (or was it more feline?) and now Heracles could see the sparkling in his eyes as he began moving his finger around. It wasn't long before he forced in a second finger. Greece's moans grew louder as Turkey began scissoring his fingers.

"Ya think ya can take another one?" Turkey's whisper was low, and very seductive sounding to Greece (although why he would be thinking that now, in the middle of _this_, was beyond him.) He merely nodded. Sadiq thrusting in his third finger caused Heracles to wince a bit, since he was still a bit tight, but the feeling didn't last for too long.

"Ya ready now?" Greece nodded. But Turkey was unsatisfied. "Don't just nod; I want you to beg for it. Say it- Say that ya want me."

"A-ah, please, p-please, just fuck me already." Greece looked away, feeling rather humiliated.

"And my name? Ya said it already earlier…" He moved his fingers a bit more for emphasis, making Greece wince.

"S-Sadiq. Just, please. Do it."

Apparently satisfied, the Turk wasted no time in pulling his fingers out. He quickly pulled the man beneath him up to an angle that made it most convenient for him, placed his cock at Heracles' opening, and pushed in. He went slowly, seeming to savor the feeling of the warm, tight flesh around him.

"A-ah, Sadiq, i-it hurts!" Greece couldn't stop it from escaping his lips, although he instantly regretted it upon seeing Turkey's face.

"Don't worry, honey, that won't last long~" He started pulling himself out of Greece, equally slowly, and then pushed back in, still keeping his slow, almost maddening, pace. He continued on like this, and as he had said, the pain did seem to fade, to be replaced by feelings of pleasure. But soon, the Greek felt himself wanting more. This was the most embarrassing thing he'd felt yet. But this slow pace, while it did feel wonderful in its own way, was just so maddeningly _slow_.

"M-More, Sadiq. Faster. I-I want more." After this was over, he was sure to die of embarrassment. But for now, this was what was important, nothing else really mattered. Only Sadiq.

"I thought ya'd never ask. Of course, happy to oblige." Instantly, he started going faster, pulling out and slamming back in, soon acquiring a rhythm. Greece went along, pushing his hips in time with Turkey's thrusts. As Sadiq continued to slam into him, he moved his hand around Greece's cock, and began to pump that as well. Soon Greece felt the pressure in his cock start to become unbearable.

"Ah… Nggh, S-Sadiq-- I-I'm going to come soon- A-ah!" Arching his back, the stream of white liquid shot out all over their stomachs. Turkey continued with a few more thrusts before following suit and coming as well.

For a while after, they merely lay side by side on the sand, panting. But it wasn't too long before Greece felt a pair of arms wrap around him. At the moment, he was feeling too tired to complain. And being hugged like this felt so warm and comfortable…

"You know, Sadiq, I really hate you right now." But seemingly contradicting his words, he snuggled closer into the embrace.

The Turk merely smiled before replying, "I know. I hate ya, too."

---------------------

_(Lalalala… Oh, what are you doing still reading this? D: _

_Anyways, this author is now feeling rather embarrassed. Yes. For a first attempt at smut it hopefully didn't turn out too bad… You can probably tell I sort of died internally half way through, and so the smut does, too. For that I apologize._

_And I failed at writing Turkey's accent OTL  
_

_Reviews are loved. Even if it's just pointing out a typo. Well, especially if it's pointing out a typo, because I hate typos. With a passion. But reviews of the actual story are more interesting for me to read XD Any suggestions are also greatly appreciated, since I don't really feel I'm all that good of a writer.)_


End file.
